


Loosen up

by valhallaflowers



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Valkubus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valhallaflowers/pseuds/valhallaflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braiding hair prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen up

“Shh,” Bo said patting Tamsin’s hand away, the Valkyrie was insufferable but in the end always worth it. “Stop fussing I’m just braiding your hair, you let Kenzi do it all the time.”  
“Momz has earned it,” Tamsin pouted crossing her arms, though Bo could see the smile that was toying on her lover’s lips. 

“Well I’d say considering our previous encounter I have more than earned it,” Bo purred in the Valkyrie’s ear. It was a weakness of Tamsin’s that sent electric shivers down her spine, coupled with the wave’s feather light touches Bo was placing on her arm, sending out waves of pleasure to help relax Tamsin. She had learnt that a Valkyrie’s hair was special and not something many or if anyone was able to touch, much like her wings. Bo thought of course that if she was able to do almost anything else to Tamsin braiding her hair shouldn’t be this difficult. “Cool it valkulips.”

Bo began to braid her hair blonde hair, letting the waves dangle between her fingers. Tamsin visibly started to relax in her touch. Control wasn’t something Tamsin easily gave up, something in her new life she was only beginning to learn. Bo was helping her explore a whole new side of herself and it was equal parts scary and exhilarating. Her whole life was war, destruction and death, only meeting Bo for the reason to turn her over to the Wanderer. It was her last life, and dammit if she wasn’t about to spend every second of it happy with the one person that made her feel beautiful and loved.

“There all done,” Bo told her gently placing the braid on her left shoulder and taking a seat in front of her. “Was that so hard?”  
“I love you Bo,” Tamsin whispered. It wasn’t the first time she had said those three words, but the meaning still weighed heavy on her heart. “In all my lives, I never thought I’d find you. My warrior, my champion, my heart.”  
“Tamsin,” Bo whispered leaning forward so her forehead was resting against Tamsin’s. Her nose brushing against hers gently, cradling Tamsin’s face between her hands sending small waves to course through her body. 

Bo’s thumb stroked against her lower lip while hand held her in place. Tamsin gave in, closing the gap between the two fae. Their lips fitting together like they were made to be there, the Valkyrie and her champion. Bo’s hand moved to the back of her neck so she could pull her closer and deepen their kiss. Tamsin’s lips were dry against her own, only a lingering moistness from where she had previously licked her lips just. Bo nibbling on her lower lip and sending delicious sparks down her spine. Tamsin’s arms wound around Bo’s waist to draw her closer as she smiled into their kiss. Bo inhaled sharply at the sudden change of dominance allowing Tamsin’s tongue to dance against Bo’s, her own warm against. Tasting like the chocolate and vodka from their evening, everything becoming so familiar.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
